Say Something Nice :D
Hey guys! :D So basically I thought of the idea for this page when I was thinking about how people really discourage themselves and we need other people to remind us sometimes about our good qualities, talents, and all of the above. So, on this page, take a little time when you can to tell each user what you like about them. Anything. You don't even have to say something you love about them, but just say something nice. Anything at all. Try and honestly say what you like about the person, it will make them happy .....promise! :D Quick Announcement... Just wanna say something... First off, if you decide to do this, please don't just chose a few people and leave everyone behind. I don't think it is the best idea that we have a few people get a dozen messages and some people get none. You don't have to be too deep, just say anything nice :) Our Awesome Users! :D Shay (Shaynene16): *Okay Shay, I love how your straight foward. Your very funny and I know you can alway make laugh. I love Your Username too its so Chillaxing! Your Amazing- Esther :) Claire (HelloKittyR5): *Clarita Kitty I love how your so sweet! I think it cute that your Idol is Ariana, I think your a lot like her! Your So Sweet And Amazing.- Esther :) Melody (AustinAllyR5&More!): *Melo your so sweet and amazing and competitive. I love how you have never given up on Ross even though I told you his my husband xD Your Amazing Okay :)-Esther :) Corey (CoolCoreyCat13): *Corey! My Spamming Buddy! Your so sweet, i think your a really big laura and Raura lover. I love how your obssesed with food! Your Friggen Amazing-Esther :) Vero (Broncos4ever): *Vero! Well Just so everyone knows I was the first one to call you Vero! Copycats! xD Anyway I friggen Love you! Your like my sister! I love how your so evil and mean sometimes, but the end your the sweets person ever! Your so funny and you can always make me smile and laugh! Your friggen amazing!-Esther :) Perry (PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly): *Pokemon! I can just say your one of the smartest users person I have ever met. I love how you fangirl about Jiley and you love Pokemon and Ben 10! This wiki will be nothing without you! Your Amazing!-Esther :) Esther (BomBom6206): Shel (Number1ausslyfan): *Shel! Okay so your sweet! I love how you come up with the random subjects! You stand up for bullying which is amazing! I also love how your so straight foward! Your Amazing!- Esther :) Forever (Foreverauslly2011): *Forever! My first twitter buddy! Okay so btw you love R5 which makes you super cool! I love how you fangirl about every single thing they do, its so cute! How you freak out about litte things! You draw amazing btw! Your so beautiful! Your Amazing!- Esther :) Clarke (Doggygirl10): *Clarke! We dont talk much but your so sweet! Its super easy to talk to you! Your a great friend and your so positive I cant wait to get to know you better! :D Your Amazing!-Esther :) Olivia (AusllyShallLive): *Watermelon girl! Your so sweet and funny! I love how you stalk me on twitter haha jk! I love how random you are and how your fangirl about jiley! Your so talented! And One Of My Favorite Canadians! Your Amazing!-Esther :) Mel (MusicMel:D): *Melissita! Okay where do i start! First of all I love you so much! Your like my little wittle sister! I love how your so mature and smart! And you love love! I know i can count on you in anything! Your so sweet and can always make me smile! Your Frigeen Amazing!- Esther :) Jack (Jackyyboii!)- Jacky Chang! Your my favorite ninja haha jk. We dont talk much, but i think your preety cool and rossome. You also seem really sweet and i think its funny how everyone ships you with everyone.xD Your Amazing- Esther :) KLA(KidLovesAuslly)- *KLA! Believe it or not, your one of my closest friends. I think your pretty smart. I love how your always there for Raura, R5,A&A,Auslly. I also think your name is pretty unique! Just to put it out there! Your FRIGGEN Amazing!-Esther :) Jessica (Dechel-Auslly-Flyna)- *Jess! I love how you have a twin! I think your so cool! I can always fangirl with you about Auslly! It super cool your not from the U.S Or U.K. Your Unique! Your Always So Happy!Your Amazing!-Esther :) Tegan (Valerie Rose): Hayley (HayleylovesAuslly): Auslly12: Marley (MarleyLovesMusic): You're AMAZING! You're one of my best sissies/wikirebelsister and you make me laugh and smile everyday! I love you! <3 -Shay :) I know I am forgetting people.....it's not because I didn't want to put you it's because I may have just not remembered! Add your name or someone else if you see that someone isn't here. Remember...say something nice! :)